But I didn't know
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Regina didn't know?</html>
1. Chapter 1

What if Regina didn't Remember?

28 years. That's how long the queen had been living a lie. Sure she was the mayor, but that was not all there was to the woman. Though she didn't know. Not till today.

The day the curse was broken by the savior. She was going to lose it all.

This was so unfair. How was she to know she was really the evil queen? It hurt her every time Henry said it because she was his mother. She had tried to give him everything. Yet, somewhere along the road, she had failed. He had went in search of his biological mother and had found her. He didn't want _her_. All the years of birthdays, soccer games, holding Henry when he was sick or was scared, that would all be a distant memory.

Before anyone could throw her out of that hospital room, Henry needed to know the truth, even if it broke her heart.

"Henry no matter what anyone tells you, I… I do love you." She said through tears, lightly touching her sons face, for the last time. After which she backed out of the room in horror, and she ran. She ran for the woods.

When she couldn't run anymore she was well into the forest of StoryBrooke, her chest desperately trying to take in air, hands running through her hair.

Why had she done this to herself? The mayor hadn't known what she had done in the past, she was just a single mother with a son who rapidly started to push away from her. She loved him, truly, with all of her heart.

She put her hand on a tree, guiding herself to the ground against it. This was her happy ending. It was now gone.

_keep going? any interest?_


	2. SometimesIt Snows at Night

The hours passed. It was getting dark. Regina still lay on the cold hard ground waiting for something to happen, anything. Her thoughts were driving her mad. Where the inhabitants of Storybrooke destroying her home? Did she care? No, no not really. Did Henry believe her? That she cared about.

What use was it to fight for him? He had known she was evil before she had. As the Mayor, she didn't think that woman was so bad. Strict, a little, she had her good and bad days. Did Henry even remember the good days? Like the day he lost his first tooth, or the day Regina made the biggest deal of her son going potty on his own. She smiled that was a good day.

She shivered. The world wasn't ending, though hers was, still she couldn't get herself to move. She lay down on the ground, giving up, and slept.

….

It had been a few hours and was now as dark as the night could get in the woods in Storybooke. A noise aroused the queen from her less than peaceful sleep.

"Regina, REGINA!"

No. Snow.

Snow was a good tracker, she had gotten this far, Regina was well into the woods.

Snow ran into a stick and stumbled to the ground, "shit!"

Regina laughed at hearing such a thing from MM, yes Snow was back.

Snow quickly got to her feet hearing the chuckle and slightly paranoid that she was not alone.

"Regina? Is that you?" She moved a little closer, and just around a couple of trees she found the queen on the ground.

"Regina?" Snow ran to her but hesitated a couple feet away. Was Regina still dangerous?

Regina slowly pushed up to look at Snow. Sighing heavily

"You found me dear. What do you want? To kill me? Please go ahead." She glared back at Snow. Snow always ruined everything. It was her damn fault she had the savior to begin with.

Snow looked stunned, she saw the makeup that had run down Regina's face. Right now she didn't look like the queen or the mayor, though she certainly had the attitude.

Snow sat down across from Regina.

"Regina, you're the Mayor you can't just Run away!"

Regina Opened her mouth in sarcasm, "Why? You don't want the job." She shook her head. Tears started to fall again betraying her.

"Regina… do you want to talk?" Snow almost reached for her but then thought better of it, no she knew Regina and how she would react.

"Talk? Really Snow? I was FINALLY happy after what you did to me! You just couldn't leave it alone could you! You had to produce the savior. Was living in StoryBrooke really so bad…"

Snow waited for Regina to continue, she knew she would.

"I didn't even KNOW! I d-didn't… even…know. How the hell did Henry?" She said looking up with red rimmed eyes.

"I never did anything but try to be everything for him, the best mother I could be. I changed every diaper, soothed every fear. And… and he still thought….I was a monster."

Regina brought one shaky had up to cover her mouth from the sob that was coming and her eyes shut tight.

Snow put her hand hesitantly on Regina's knee, "Regina, you can't stay out here… it's not safe." Snow sounded more confident around her old stepmother than she felt.

Moving her hand away from her mouth Regina looked away as she started choking back sobs, barely getting the words out.

"My safety? Right. Go away Snow," Then with added bite, "White."

Snow grabbed Regina's arm, growing more confident that this is what the woman needed by the moment.

"OW! Snow! Get your hands off me!" Regina tried to struggle as she was pulled to her feet but the running had really taken a lot out of her.

"Regina, You have a son that needs you. Ok so he found out who you are so what. Prove him wrong. You have changed right? For Henry? Show him that. Show ALL of us that. I know you hate me Regina, and I am sorry! I told you that, I know nothing will ever make up for Daniel, you're not the only one who feels horrible about that!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, "And I didn't break this curse Regina. I LOVE it here in StoryBrooke, I do. Stop acting as if the world has ended it hasn't. You are still here. So fight for happiness Regina, you had a new start, you still CAN have a new start."

Regina took a shaky breath, and looked at snow.

"I don't know how." She crossed her arms over her chest and involuntarily shivered.

"Well you'll figure it out." Snow nodded then turned to leave.

"So… You're going to leave me here?" Regina asked flatly.

Snow didn't turn around, "No Regina, You are going to follow me. Then we are getting you home, and put you under house arrest. For e


	3. Dark Nights, no lies

Regina walked around her silent halls. A ghost of the life, no lie, she had lived. Well in reality, she had lead this live, she had done the paper work, raised her son here, it wasn't all a lie. But glancing around the exquisite house she felt like it was a lie. All the town would see, was who she used to be. No one ever changes they only fool themselves into thinking they can, right?

Did Snow really believe in her? She couldn't tell to be honest. She saw the hesitation and distrust when the pixie haired woman had found her in the woods, but she also saw something else. Concern?

Regina had an urge to break everything, to lose control. Everywhere she looked she was tempted. The whisky on the shelf, the cider on the table, the pictures that held good memories, the sharp pieces of glass that would result from the shattering.

She ran to her room, to hide from herself under her covers. Snow wasn't completely right. The town didn't need to be protected from Regina, not at the moment. Regina did need to be protected from the town, but more than that, she needed to be protected from herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and wished for sleep to come, but her wishes never came true.

….

Emma sat in her parents apartment with her son. She had hated the mayor, the woman was cold, how had she gotten like this? But when she saw the look of shock and pain on the woman's face when Emma kissed Henry, that had been real. There was no mask, no act, just Regina. Emma had stayed because she thought Henry wasn't love, problem was, he was.

What did she know about being a mother? Another problem was she knew the loss Regina was feeling, she had felt it herself 10 years ago.

Emma sighed. She heard hushed voices in the other room, and snuck closer to the door to hear.

"Well MM what are we going to do about Regina?" David was so on edge since snow had gone after the woman.

"David, I..I have no clue. She's Regina, no matter how many chances we give her she has never changed, but it's my fault she's this way…I can't just let her dye."

"David I don't trust her. But Henry… she loves him. I fear she may be more dangerous that she has someone to love. She feels with her whole soul."

David lets out a deep breath, " And she is a powerful woman. Maybe we should lock her up."

Emma heard this and again felt for Regina. She knew what it was like to be locked up, broken, lose the only thing that might give you hope.

She needed to speak to Regina. After seeing the woman cry she was…real.

Emma grabbed a hoodie, put on some jeans and her boots.

"Mom, where are you going?" Came Henry's confused voice as Emma opened the door.

"On a walk kid, just… this is a lot to take in, just need to relieve some stress is all." She wasn't the only one having a hard time with the fact that all this 'fairy tale crap' was true.

She ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head, "I love you."

…..

She arrived at 108 Mifflin street sooner than she thought possible. She knocked. The door swung open.

Why would Regina not close the door? She tip toed her way in, something felt wrong.

She made her way upstairs and heard voices in the bedroom.

Through the open door she could see a man, a doctor, holding something sharp, standing above the brunette woman who was coughing and gasping for air. She saw Regina's face as she looked up.

"Regina, you will pay! Your Majesty." Whale spit the last part on the woman, who visibly flinched as the wetness hit her face. She tried to backup but ran into a wall.

"Just do it." She was shaking but her voice was steady.

Emma saw him raise his hand, suddenly she was slamming him into the nightstand, jamming the sharp object into the wall. Regina slammed herself against the wall at the shock of someone else's presence.

Wale fought to get Emma off of him.

"Miss Swan, she has to pay!" He yelled childishly.

Emma stepped in front of Regina, "She's not dying."

Regina started shaking, even more. What did Emma have planned that was worse than death?

Emma kept her protective stance, "Get out!"

Wale took one last look at the Queen. "This isn't over Regina." And with that he fled the house.

Regina sat there on the floor in her silk nightgown, that right now looked more like a shirt, as Emma could clearly see her choice in undergarments.

She knelt down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." She said carefully.

Regina swallowed, her hand reached for her throat, it still hurt. She closed her eyes with a wince.

"Hey," Emma soothed, "let me take a look." Regina moved her hand slowly away from her neck thinking Emma's might replace it. But Emma's were gentle.

"Yeah probably bruised. We should get you something to drink." Emma stood and reached out a hand, when Regina didn't take it she rolled her eyes bent down and scooped up Regina. She set her gently on the bed, and put her under the covers.

"I'll just, uh get you something to drink and be right back…and make sure all your doors are locked."

She stammered the last part and left Regina to her own thoughts for 15 min.

When she came back she had tea and water for Regina. She lifted the bottle of water to Regina's lips but when she didn't take it.

"Come on, I promise it's not poisoned," Regina glared, "ok bad joke…"

Then seeing the pain in Regina's eyes, "I didn't mean it. Just drink it?" She tried again and this time the Mayor drank it. Emma pouring slowly as to not make her chock back the water.

Emma put her hand on Regina's, "You… wanna talk about it?"

Regina looked up confused, "talk about what dear?" She eyed her suspiciously, had Snow sent her? Was this all a trick before they dragged her from her home in front of the whole town and locked her way? Or executed her?

Emma put her hand on Regina's, "Whatever you need to talk about." She looked straight into Regina's gaze.

"Regina I know what it's like, to be caged, to have hope slip away. Today with Henry…you really love my son." Her eyes searched Regina's for any sign it wasn't true. But it was, the woman's tears immediately started up again.

Regina nodded, "Of course I do." She turned her head trying to cover the tears.

Emma pushed brown strands behind an ear, "And you didn't know, till today, that you were…the evil queen?"

Regina shook her head looking down, "No, But….no I didn't know."

…..

Emma pushed brown strands behind an ear, "And you didn't know, till today, that you were…the evil queen?"

Regina shook her head looking down, "No, But….no I didn't know."

Emma reached forward and brushed Regina's tears away… not that they weren't replaced by new ones quickly.

At the contact Emma noticed how Regina was still shaking.

"Come here." Emma opened her arms.

Regina huffed, "I don't cuddle dear…" a shiver taking over.

"Well I think you're in shock, so you may not want to but, you need some kind of comfort…" then after a moment, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you, and I don't cuddle either," now scooting closer to the women, "But I can make an exception. For tonight." She slowly moved her arm around Regina's shoulders giving her the opportunity to move if she really did not want this. She didn't move.

Regina sat ridged in Emma's arms for a few min. then she lost her battle to keep up appearances, she was too tired.

"Pretend I am whoever you need me to be Regina. I promise you will be safe with me." Emma leaned her head on Regina.

"When you're ready… I would like to hear about tonight so I can put that bastard behind bars tomorrow, I would also like to hear… your story…if you don't mind." Emma thought maybe she had gone too far.

Regina closed her eyes, "I'm not sure you're ready for my story dear."


	4. He's my Son

Emma assumed the woman in her arms had fallen asleep. It had to do with the woman's relaxed shoulders, the way her head lay in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma kept her arms protectively around Regina. She could just leave, but what would happen to Regina if she did? She was henry's mother despite everything, she owed this woman for good years in her sons life.

She heard Regina begin to mumble, yes defiantly asleep. Then Regina started to struggle.

Her face furrowed, "No…no…" She started to move.

Shit, a nightmare. Emma grabbed her arms, "Regina, hey wake up."

The woman's eyes shot open. Her breathing rapid. Looking down at her hands in Emma's grasp, she tried to pull them away. Emma held them firm.

"Are you ok?" Regina nodded, Emma let go.

Regina seemed to be having some inward struggle. She cleared her throat.

"I want to see my son." She looked straight into Emma's green eyes.

The blonde seemed to give it some thought but then shook her head, "I don't think that is best right now."

Regina's eyes flared, "You, you don't think it's best? I'm his mother!" She pulled away from Emma.

"Regina, you tried to poison me!" Emma's eyes were not alight with rage. How could Regina act like that never happened, they had almost lost Henry.

"IT WAS FOR YOU!" Regina screamed, beside herself.

Emma opened her mouth, then shut it, but then made the mistake of speaking.

"I should have never saved you!" Emma shot back.

Regina's hands clenching into fists, "Get. Out. Of. My. Home." She said darkly.

Emma knew her voice held a dark tone, a threat.

She knew the woman must not have any power, she would have used it last night. Either on Whale or on Emma.

Emma pushed off of the bed in anger and stormed to the door.

Regina, realizing what she had done ran after her down the stairs.

"Emma! Wait! I'm sorry!" Emma whipped around, getting into the woman's space.

"No, you're not." She turned back around and head for the door.

"Emma," a little softer, "please, I can't survive without Henry." Her voice cracked at the end. She was powerless.

Emma paused contemplating the woman's words, as she opened the door and walked out, the door slowly closing behind her she heard something break and a muffled scream.

Emma was leaving, she would never see Henry, She had had a chance. Emma was there listening, she could have made her see her side. She almost had a chance at seeing Henry, until her anger got the better of her. She lashed out and backhanded a table full of picture frames in anger. One corner dug deeply into the back of her right hand, leaving a deep gash. Pain. She half screamed, but bit her lip quickly, then realizing what she had done sank to the floor. Pictures of her and Henry lay on the floor pieces of broken glass. Her tears started again.

Emma couldn't leave, but she couldn't go back in right away. She could hear Regina crying on the other side of the door. She waited, five, ten min. When her mind had played every scenario she kicked the door open with the toe of her boot, getting out her last bit of anger that had her on edge.

Regina sat on the floor cradling her right hand, that was bleeding pretty badly.

Emma sighed. Regina jumped at the sound, she had thought Emma left her to drown in her sorrow. She wouldn't look up though. Emma knelt down and without a word started picking up the pictures, and setting them back on the table, with her sleeve covering her hand, she swept the glass into a pile. When done she held her hand out to Regina, silently asking to see her hand. Regina let her have it, just shocked that blond woman was still there.

"You'll need stitches." Emma wouldn't look at her.

Regina shook her head, "But doctor Whale…"

"Will not be coming near you. I am the sheriff, I'll have the hospital send over a nurse." She pulled out her phone and made the call.

"Let me wrap that up for you, until the nurse gets here."


	5. So tell me a story

Emma had sat and held Regina's hand while she received the pin pricks of the stitches through the thin layers of the top of her hand. At first contact of their hands, she stared at Emma like she had grown another head, was she serious? But Emma just smiled back at her and held her gaze, trying to distract her from the thin metal stick piercing her skin.

It was over quick enough and with Emma thanking the nurse, she was gone.

Emma grabbed Regina's good wrist and pulled her into the kitchen, and pulled one of the island chairs out for her to sit down.

She then went to work making eggs, toast and coffee, she was no cook by any means, but she could make that much.

Regina couldn't quiet her thoughts. Ok this was her second chance. To prove she deserved to see Henry, needed to see Henry. She just hoped she wouldn't screw it up again…

…..

They ate in silence. Emma could tell Regina was well guarded but desperate enough for her son that she would let Emma in, even if it destroyed her. Just for even a chance at seeing Henry again. Regina picked at her food trying to think of a way to strike up a conversation.

Without looking up she finally spoke.

"Thank you."

Emma who was building a castle out of her eggs at during the awkward silence looked up,

"Huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thank you Miss Swan," slightly cocking her head to the side, "for saving me last night. And I suppose today." She gestured to her hand.

"Yeah, no problem." Emma went silent again. She knew a great many things could set the woman off.

"Tell me… about Henry." Emma actually stuck her fork in the egg castle and shoveled some into her mouth.

Regina's eye brows rose at the question, not what she thought Emma would ask.

"What do you want to know." She looked over at Emma her posture slightly slouched at how lost she was feeling.

"Anything you want to tell me." Emma smiled.

Regina thought for a moment, "He liked dinosaurs when he was little, he lost his first tooth down the drain, but don't worry the tooth fairy found it and brought him money anyway," the mayor smiled at the memories, "He's a very smart boy, his reading level is above his age, he's allergic to pineapple, his favorite super hero is Batman, he likes to mimic the voice along with reading the comics." She let out a light laugh at that.

Emma smiled, her son did have a good life.

"He hates clowns, and goats. Don't ask not great stories. First time he encountered both he slept in my bed for weeks."

Emma laughed at that one. Strange.

Regina looked up.

"He used to be very loving, towards me, I am sure he still is from the way I have seen him treat you," Regina let out a sigh but smile at the current memory she was reliving, "one night after a particularly hard day at work after putting Henry to bed, I went in my room and was crying. I felt like I wasn't enough for him, I had no one else to talk to but a six year old and I didn't want to burden Henry with my problems. But he heard me crying snuck in my room, climbed on the bed and pulled my hands away from my face and climbed in my lap and pulled my arms around him. He always knew how to make me feel better."

Emma felt sorry for Regina, she sounded like a great mom. What she wouldn't have done to have a foster mother like Regina, kid was lucky.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for Henry, for raising him. He's a great kid, I had nothing to do with that. He's lucky."

Regina looked up trying to keep from falling apart, "Your Welcome. He has always been my little prince, he… saved me."

Now Emma grabbed her hand.

"Regina, we will figure something out ok? With Henry."

Regina's eyes snapped to Emma's, was this a trick.


	6. It's the ones closest to us, that hurt

_"Regina, we will figure something out ok? With Henry."_

_Regina's eyes snapped to Emma's, was this a trick._

"Regina…" She was about to say something more soothing, to help Regina trust that she meant what she said, but her phone rang.

She taped the green button, "Hey kid what's going on?" She smiled at Regina.

They however could both hear what was said over the phone,

"EMMA! Are you ok?! Are you with Regina, did she hurt you!?"

Regina, he had called her Regina. Before Emma could reach for her she got up and walked out of the kitchen, but before he crossed the threshold she heard Emma speak,

"wait Regina, you didn't eat…" Trying to not get the woman to close up again, bad move picking up the phone.

"I'm not hungry." The woman said sadly and walked away.

Damn, damn it. Why did that have to happen. Just as Regina was opening up.

"Kid, your mom is fine, I am fine. She was attacked last night, I stayed to make sure it didn't happen again. She's really upset Henry…"

"Emma, she's the Evil Queen, she's evil! Get out of there."

Emma sighed, "No Henry, maybe she was but right now she is your mom and she is just Regina. And she's hurt Henry, we need to keep her safe."

Henry was quiet for a moment.

"Is she going to be ok?" His little voice showed concern though Emma knew he didn't want to care.

"I … don't know yet. I'll call you later ok kid? Love you."

"love you too, Emma." They hung up.

Emma finished eating then warmed up Regina's food and took it upstairs. She knocked lightly on Regina's door.

"Regina…" Pushing the door open slowly, seeing Regina wrapped up in a ball on the bed.

"Hey, he didn't mean it, when I told him you were hurt last night he asked if you were ok…" She set Regina's food on the nightstand.

Regina glanced up. "Really?" she said with hopeful eyes.

Emma sat down and ran her fingers through Regina's hair, "Seriously, he did."

Regina closed her eyes, ok so maybe there was hope.

…

Emma Awoke the next morning to the sound of a shower running. She had fallen asleep.

A few min. later she saw Regina emerge from the bathroom in a black towel, water still dripping off her hair. Wow she was beautiful. Emma stared a little too long, then glanced down at Regina's hand, it was pussing.

"Shit Regina", she jumped off the bed and ran over to get a closer look at her hand.

Regina tried to shrug it off, "It's nothing Emma, really." But when Emma touched it Regina winced.

"You are not fine. We need to drain this…"

"Emma I can't go to the hospital…"

"We will just have to get the nurse to come back then, it's no big deal."

Regina was feeling Emma's concern starting to warm her dark heart.

Regina glanced up from looking at her hand. Emma was in her space, she had the sudden urge to kiss the savior. But quickly snapped out of it.

Clearing her throat, "Ok, you're right."

The doorbell rang.

They both glanced toward the door.

"Guess I should put some clothes on." Regina moved past Emma.

"I'll get the door." Emma moved to leave the room.

The nurse was not the person at the door,

it was Henry.


	7. Love is the Most PowerfulMagic

Damn. This is not what Regina needed right now, not matter how much she wanted to see Henry, but what could Emma do? She couldn't send him away.

"Kid where do your grandparents think you are?" Emma said lifting her eyebrows.

"Um the arcade." He said as though duh should have accompanied what he said.

Emma turned to see Regina walking down the stairs, light blue tshirt, white and blue striped satin lounging pants. She stopped as she saw who Emma was talking with, her hand not on the railing flying to her stomach as she felt as if she had been punched.

Had Emma done this? She stood there not breathing. Her hand leaking puss was clearly showing, as well as the purple marks on her neck.

"Henry…" She said breathless.

She wanted to run to him and hold him tight, tell him she loved him, make him believe she loved him. When she saw his face she wanted to run, and hide from her son. The mistrust there was too much. She leaned on the railing for support.

Henrys eyes caught his mothers bruises and her hand. He ran over to her, gently lifting her hand away from her body, "Mom, what happened?" He said before he could think about what he was doing or who he was talking to.

His mother took in a shakily breath, "Nothing Henry, I'm fine." She nodded as her eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

Henry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her.

Emma watched the scene and her eyes watered as well. Henry was still that sweet boy Regina remembered.

He pulled back with tears of his own, "Mom... I am just so confused right now, and …Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up with his little face.

Regina bent down to his level, putting her good hand on his cheek, "Sweetheart I am so sorry…"

"Nurse for Regina, Mills?" Three pairs of eyes drifted to the door.

Henry grabbed Regina's hand, her heart beat again in her chest. Her little prince may be mad at her, maybe even hate her, but he was here, he loved her. Even if he never said it again.


	8. Chapter

The nurse drained Regina's hand, while Henry held the other.

Her hand went back to almost normal after the stitches where cut, hand drained, then re-stitched.

Henry never tore his eyes away from his mother, or her hand.

The nurse left quickly telling Emma to keep a close eye on it but that it should not happen again.

Emma closed the door.

Turning to Regina and Henry.

"Ok I have an idea. Since someone needs to keep an eye on Regina, and no offense kid you're a little young, why don't… why don't you let me, us, stay Regina? Just for now." She crossed her arms. She wasn't feeling as confident with Regina saying yes.

Regina's eyes went wide, hope was evident.

"Emma…" she looked over at Henry who gave her a half smile then back at Emma.

She nodded, "Yes, that will be fine, I can… make up a guest room for you…" She smiled.

"great!" Henry jumped up, as much as he pretended he didn't, he missed his room, and his mom.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, tuck me in?" Both women stared at their son not sure who he was talking to.

"Both of you." The boy amended. Then left the room.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand. Happy tears spilling over this time.

Emma sat down next to her thinking she was upset again.

"Regina, I…" Regina did something out of character.

She pulled Emma to her and hugged her tight, "Thank you." She whispered.

Emma was shocked, and just rubbed her hands up and down Regina's back.

Regina pulled back and had a quiet laugh, "I'm sorry Emma, I.. Have no idea what came over me." She stared into Emma's eyes.

Regina was smiling, actually smiling at her. Her eyes were bright not only from all the crying, the laugh lines on her face where now standing out, and she blushed. The queen could blush.

"I um… We should," she motioned towards the stairs, "Henry."

It clicked for Emma finally, "Oh right bedtime." She smiled.

After they tucked him in and said good night Regina offered Emma some Cider downstairs.

It was stronger than either of them remembered.

Regina had just finished laughing, something about a story of Emma forgetting pants and getting almost to her car then frantically running back in the house.

Regina's laughter weaved through the air. Emma was just happy to see Regina smile like that.

"Regina, why are you sitting like that?" She giggled and saw Regina pushing her shoulders straight back.

"Well Emma," a little tipsy now, "if you must know, my shoulders are tense." She gave Emma a genuine smile.

Emma scooted closer, "can I?" Regina turned still lightly laughing, giving Emma access to her shoulders and neck.

Emma worked out the knots, but got a different idea the way Regina was moaning.

She didn't know what she was doing, she ran her hands down Regina's back and pulled her against her.

"Regina," Regina's head turned her lips collided with Emma's. Emma gasped and when Regina broke the kiss, was staring at her with the most fear and vulnerability the blond had ever seen in the dark haired woman.

"Emma, I'm sor-" Emma pulled Regina's lips back to hers.

_Whoa what's gunna happen?! Do they continue?! :DDD_


	9. About last night

They tried to quietly stumble up the stairs. Emma tripping into Regina and Regina touching her finger to her lips reminding Emma to be quiet. Emma mocking the same gesture back made Regina smile.

When they slipped in Regina's room, as quietly as she could, she closed the door.

Within moments both were naked. Emma leaning back on the bed and Regina stalking over to her.

"Wow Regina, I can believe you were royalty now," Emma giggled.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "really dear? Why is that?" She put her hands on either side of Emma's hips and leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Emma's ear, as she whispered, pretend you love me.

Emma grabbed the back of Regina's neck and pulled her down on top of her. The kisses were sloppy, the touches hesitant, but the fire was there.

Regina dragging her nails down Emma's stomach, stopping right before she got close enough making Emma whine.

"Please Regina, come on." Regina kissed her hard, and plunged two fingers into Emma, causing Emma to arch her back and a guttural moan to escape past her lips.

Because of the alcohol it was quick , Regina raced to push Emma over the edge. Then lay down next to her drawing lazy patterns on her skin.

"Regina… that was…wow." Emma was still trying to catch her breath.

Regina smiled easily.

The Emma flipped on top of her.

She kissed her way down Regina's body, taking the time to be very, very thorough.

She didn't use her hands. She kissed Regina's inner thigh, then dove in. Slowly letting her tongue trace Regina. Regina made the most inhuman sounds, all sounding like magic to Emma's ears. Until the moment Regina's thighs tightened and muted out the world. Luckily as she released so did her thighs just in time for Emma to hear Regina pant, "Emma."

Emma smiled lazily. Kissed her way back up the darker woman and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Regina sighed into the kiss.

"Where did you learn to do that, dear? Regina opened her eyes. Happy, she was happy.

"Summer camp?" Emma laughed.

Regina raised her eyebrow?

"What, camp was really fun." Emma added with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"But not as fun as you." Emma kissed her again, then pulling a blanket up snuggled behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her, and went off to sleep.

…..

The next morning the light was streaming in through the windows making the dust out to be something that sparkled.

Regina looked Behind her to see Emma still sound asleep. She smiled to herself. Pulling the covers up a little, and placing a kiss to Emma's hair.

She was in a state of pure bliss, smile plastered on her face, until her gaze shifted up to the doorway.

She didn't know what drew her attention but her smile faded.

Standing in the doorway, was her son.

With a fresh look of betrayal on his face.

Before she could say anything, he was gone.


	10. You Make Me Strong

No.

"No.." Regina jumped out of bed, threw on her robe.

"Henry wait!" she bolted after him.

Emma had barely woken up after Regina kissed her head. Henry. Doorway. Regina bolting after him. She threw her shirt and shorts on. But followed less quickly as she felt it was not her place.

Regina barely caught up with Henry, She spent all day behind a desk. He wouldn't stop running so she tacked he to the ground, twisting in the air so she got hurt and not him. Her left knee sliding against the rough asphalt.

She held him tight as he struggled.

"Let..go …of … me!" He chocked out between tears.

"You… you cast a curse on my mom! You don't care about me…" Regina saw the car coming and quickly tugged both of them out of the street.

"Henry!" She was gripping his shoulders, " Never do that again! You could have gotten hit. No matter what happened, nothing is worth your safety." She was huffing trying to control the anger, the pain.

Putting on her mom voice, "Do you understand me Henry? I could have lost you, I can't lose you Henry, you mean too much to me."

"That's why you cast a spell on Emma, Isn't it? So you could keep me."

She pulled back a little, shocked.

"Henry, I didn't do anything to Emma. She has been helping me, it has been nice not to be alone…"

"You did, you did something, no one would ever love you, you're a villain mom, and villains don't get happy endings." He said throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis.

"Henry it… was just one night, if it really bothers you, it won't happen again."

"You don't get it, if you loved me you wouldn't have made me think I was crazy, all those session with Dr. Hopper…." He couldn't continue.

"Yes Henry, I did all that, but I cursed myself too. I didn't know till Emma broke the curse. I was always just your mother with you Henry, curse or no curse won't change that! I love you! I have since I fist held you at the adoption center! You are my son Henry." Her voice lower now.

"All I ever wanted, was your happiness." The tears were falling, they were outside, where the whole world could see her wall was down. But she didn't care.

"Henry, go to your room." She pointed towards the house.

"I need to talk to Emma, then I will talk to you. But just so you know, I am sorry." She pointed again at the house.

"go."

He again didn't know what to think of his mother. He wanted to believe she was the evil queen, that she had been keeping him from his own happy ending. Because it was easier than him accepting that he had been given up.

…

Regina shut the front door and leaned against it and closed her eyes. She had to let Emma go. Didn't she?

She sat like this longer than she thought because when she looked up there were emerald eyes staring back and her own and gently holding her face.

"Hey, kids been really hard on you huh?" Emma offered Regina a sad smile.

Regina just took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Emma," moving Emma's hand from her face, "I'm sorry but if Henry isn't ok with this, you and me, I can't do that to him." She shook her head.

Emma eyes started to pool, " But what about what you need Regina? Who will keep you safe if I don't."

"Don't you see dear, I'm never safe."

…..

Emma went to talk to Henry, who was hold out in his room. Regina was making her way there till she heard voices.

"Henry you can't talk to your mom like that."

"Emma, she's evil." He pouted.

"Evil? Isn't that a bit harsh? I would have given anything Henry, anything to have someone that loved me like Regina when I was in the system. She is strict, she's hard on you but she loves you. And you are tearing her apart kid. I am scared to leave her alone with herself…."

Regina put her hand over her aching heart, Emma could see through her walls. She was not as strong as she looked. She knew it and Emma knew it. Had Emma not come, she was not sure she would still be here.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked his little face scrunched up.

"Henry, ever wonder how the evil queen, got the way that she did? Some really bad stuff must have happened to her. And remember yesterday when you saw your mom was hurt, you cared Henry, if you woke up tomorrow and she wasn't around anymore would you miss her? Sometimes people leave kid."

Regina knew this all too well, even when it wasn't of their choosing, she thought of Daniel and the night he died a single tear drop slipping down to her chin.

"Emma what do you mean, where would she go?"

"Henry sometimes people are just hurting so bad they do bad things, sometimes to others, sometimes to themselves, or sometimes they run… I know you, if your mom was hurt, you would care."

Henry contemplated this.

"She's hurt Henry, and you, and me, we help make it better. Didn't you see how happy she was this morning kid? And that is nothing compared to the way her face lit up yesterday when you asked us to tuck you in."

Henry sighed, "She always kept the monsters away, and she gives the best hugs." He smiled at the memory.

"I don't really hate her Emma. I feel like I should but I just wanted there to be a reason that you didn't want me, I wanted it to be her fault."

Emma put her arm around his should, "Kid, I wanted you to have your best chance, and at the time that wasn't with me. Now I want your mom to have her best chance. I really like her Henry, I think just maybe, we can make her happy."

"Would you really move in?" His little eyes so full of hope.

"If she wants me to, Henry. But I need you to promise me, if she doesn't that you will protect your mom. I remember when I was as sad as your mom and there was no one to protect me. Can you be her knight Henry, if I am not around?" Henry's little face nodded.

"Could, could she die from being sad Emma?" His little face was a mess.

"I don't know kid, but if we make her happy we won't have to worry about that will we?" she let out a sigh and wiped his tear neglecting her own.

He reached up and wiped hers away and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks for staying Emma," then pulling back, "I think I'll go find mom." He wiped a little at his own little face.

"I think she would really like that kid."

He bounded out of the room, when Regina heard him coming she turned and walked back down the hall.

"Mom?" She stopped when she heard him call.

She turned slowly, "yes Henry?"

"Do you love me?"

"yes…" she let out in one breath, "with all my heart."

He ran forward and tackled her once more.

"Ok. I love you too…and I am sorry I make you sad."

Regina kneel-ed down and wrapped her arms around him

"Shhh sweetheart. I am sorry," then looking deep in his eyes trying to show him how sincere she was, "you make me strong Henry. You make me happy. You are enough."

"What about Emma mom? Does she make you happy?"

Regina contemplated her answer, "Henry, I… I think she could, yes."

He hugged her again. "Ok mom, at least it will be easier without you two fighting over me. Will you tell me your story?"

"Yes Henry, I will tell you my story." She held on to her baby boy until Emma walked out into the hall.

"Well do I get to stay kid?" Emma smiled at Regina over Henry's shoulder.

"ya Ma you can stay. " He said smiling into his brunette mom's shoulder.

He had more mom's then he knew what to do with.


End file.
